


[Podfic] girl is a god-damn problem

by ofjustimagine



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 06:45, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>City wolves on a full-moon night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] girl is a god-damn problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [girl is a god-damn problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796383) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1Gj4uJ7)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1Ctlwwr)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/girl-is-god-damn-problem)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

I found this fic while crawling through AO3 one day and was INSTANTLY enamored. I also instantly wanted to podfic it, and luckily inlovewithnight has blanket permission! \o/ So thank you to them for that. Thanks as always to paraka for hosting! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
